The present invention relates to an animal house.
Animal houses, particularly multistoried animal houses are known in the art. In such an animal house gratings are provided, forming a plurality of horizontal floors. The animal house has a central dung collecting system. The dung passes through the gaps in the gratings and is moved by scrapers into a dung collecting shaft. The feed is supplied by an elevator and then is distributed into bunks by a feeder. The above-mentioned animal house has some disadvantages. The gratings make harm and cause sickness of the animal hooves. The main disadvantages of this animal house are, however, the fact that the animals in the same are not urged to move, whereas in natural conditions they constantly move during management.